To Get The Tomboy
by INU-sarah
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends forever. Could be cause Kagome is a tomboy and does guy stuff. But what happens when Sango goes to turn the tomboy girly?
1. Friend Time Line

**ok well i know im still writing "Secrets" but thats ok! i had this idea for a story and its still running in my mind so im just guna type it out now befor i forget! lol ok without futher a-do..."To get the Tomboy."**

**Disclaimer: I dont oun inuyasha or any one of his friends...if i did...he and kagome would be togeather and have 23575956 kids! lol**

**Friend Time Line..**

_By: INU-sarah_

0000000000000

A small little boy was running around on the play grownd, without a care n the world,when he looked over and saw a small girl sitting under the slide. With honest curiosity, the boy walked over to the girl and sat down next to her.

"What you doin? Why aint you runnin and playin like the rest of us?" Asked the small boy with silver hair.

The dark haired girl looked up into his golden eyes, debaiting or not she could trust him. She glanced down to see what he was wearing.

The boy had a red T-shirt that looked a little to big and had grass stains all over it. His hair was a little past his sholders and was plasterd to his face from all the sweat. His jeens had a small rip in the right knee and were pretty faded. But instead of shoes he had sandles on, and they were caked with mud and dirt. She could see he had done some seriose playing.

"I'm not playing with every one...cause i dont know any one. We just moved here and my mommy brought me here to meet other kids...but no one wants to play with me." The small girl looked like she was about to cry. Inuyasha couldnt have that. He hated it when girls cry. It made him feel weak and like he had caused it.

"Hey...its ok.." He trailed off when he saw a tear get its way down her face. "...Hey! stop cryin!...I hate it when wimpy girls cry..."

Kagome looked at the boy with shock on her face. His out burst made her want to cry even harder, but at the same time made her want to be tough, and fight back. She went with the later.

She jumped up and stood nose to nose with the little boy that was afew inches taller then her.

"HEY! I aint crying! AND I AINT WIMPY!" to proove her point she shoved the boy and he fell back onto his butt with a 'thud'. Inuyasha was just sitting there wondering what had just happend. First he was running and playing like kids should be, then he sees a girl all alone and gose to investigate. Then he told her not to cry, so she pushes him down? Thats not right...

He jumped to his feet and got back in her face.

"Hey! what the heck was that for? I just told you not to cry! jeez! Shouldnt you be thanking me? you just said no one wants to be your friend! So should I just go!" with that said he turned around to walk away but was stoped when Kagome jumped on his back and started laughing like a little kid should be.

Inuyasha was thinkin about yelling at her for attacking him, but changed his mind once he heard her laugh. _'wow...she has a nice laugh...and she smells good too...'_

Kagome jumped off his back and started to run away but befor she got to far she called over her sholder.

"YOUR 'IT'!"

Inuyasha smirked from his spot still in the wood chips. This was guna be fun.

**Five years later...**

"...28...29...30! Ready or not here i come!" A now 13 year old girl yelled out as she started to walk around the street trying to catch a glims of silver. But she didnt know it was in the tree right above her.

Inuyasha looked from his place in the tree to the teenage girl below him. She had her long black/blue hair in a pony tail, like she did every day. She had on black baggy guy shorts that came a little past her knees, and a white soccer shirt that was also a little to big for her frame. On her feet were a pair of nike free's.

"..now were can he be..." Kagome was looking in every place she had ever caught him but with no luck. Suddenly out of no were, she felt like she was hit by a foot ball player. She and 'the foot ball player' went flying across the yard and into the grass were she jumped up right after she got to a stop. The same for her 'attacker'.

"Ha! got you good that time Kags!" Inuyasha was in a fighting stance across the lawn laughting. Wich was affecting his stance. Kagome notest this.

"Oh yeah? well then I will just have to get back at ya now wont I?" without warning she jumped at the laughing boy and tackled him to the grown like he did her.

They started to roll around on the floor, each trying to pin the other, but to no luck. Finaly the war came to a end with Kagome as the victor.

"Ha! I win!" With that she reached down and tweaked Inuyashas small doggy ears wich got a growl from him. Kagome got off him with a grand smile on her face.

"So Inuyasha...how does it feel to get beaten by a girl?" Kagome snickerd as he flattend his ears to his scul.

"Your not a girl...your a Tomboy member? theres a BIG diffrence..." Kagome just stuck her toung at him.

"A girl is a girl. Shes not a boy just cause she dresses like a boy..." Kagome retorted.

"Heh..thats what you think...You know...some times i think your aculay a guy and who just says hes a girl cause hes to wimpy to be a boy" as soon as that left his mouth he slaped his hands over his mouth. He knew he just made a BIG mistake..

"Inuyasha...you have to the count of 5..." She traild off as Inuyasha took off down the street screaming somthing that sounded like "help me! this guy-girl is trying to kill me!"

"1..2..**5!"** and the game of cat and mouse-er-dog was on...

**4 years later...**

"Come on Kagome! get your ass down here! We are guna be late!" Inuyasha was waiting oh so patiently down stares for Kagome to get down so they could go to school. They had been best friends all the way up to there Jr year.

"Man...she might be a tomboy but damn...she sure takes a long time like a girly girl does..." As soon as that was said, he was poped on the head by a girl a a few inches shorter then him.

"Oh quit being a baby...im ready now ok? so come on lets go!" as they were walking out the house Inuyasha looked at what Kagome was wearing.

She had on low blue jeens that fited her waist but not to tight, and flared out at the bottom. No big, she had been wearing those since 8th grade. She had on a small T-shirt. But it was still a good few sizes to big on her. Agian no big. Her hair was just as it was when he first met her. Pony tail. He had NEVER seen it down befor. No one has. Only Kagome her self.

So here he was. With his best friend from way back. Walking out to his car to go to there Jr. year of high school. Shouldnt she had grown out of the "tomboy" fase? Or was that just her? They wear in their _4th_ year of _High school_ for crying out loud! Shouldnt she be dropin that hair tie soon? He really wished she would. Some times when he was bored he would think about what she would look like in some of the clothes that some girls wear thier age. The thought made him drool. He had known her since they were 8, altho he hasnt seen her body, he had ressiled it befor and _knows_ shes got some great curvs on her. And for the last 3 years, he has notest that he likes her...more then a friend.

He was down right inlove with her.He found out after there Freshman year.

He had started to go out with this girl he thought he liked, but it didnt work out...But what was worse...was that Kagome had started to date his rivel and enemy..

They both broke up with their boy/girl friends in the same week. They could never hang out any more cause they could never get away from there boy/girl friend. Koga hated Inuyasha. Kikyou hated Kagome. But..in the end, both had chosen thier best friend...and thats when he new he loved her.

Kagome got into the passangers side of Inuyashas black viper, and watched as he sat down in the drivers seat. She slowly started to scan his body to see what he was wearing.

He had on baggy black jeans that hung low on his hip so you could see the top of his blood red boxers. He had a regular whit wife beater on with a unbuttoned shirt over it. On his feet were matching black vans just like hers. They had bought them together so they could be "Twinkies".

God how she loved him. She really did..but he could never know.

I mean, he was her best friend for petes sake! She couldnt risk telling him because that could end up ruining ther friend ship. No..she would keep quiet...for now..

**1 year later...(arnt you tierd of these yet?)**

It was the day befor the twos seinor year. Right now Kagome and her second best friend were at the mall just wondering.

"Kagome...tomarrow will be the biggining of our last year in high school...do you really want to finish it off as a tomboy?" asked the girl next to Kagome.

"To be honest Sango...No..I dont..my hole life i have been a Tomboy and im tierd of it..all my friends that are guys, even Inuyasha, give me a hard time about it..same with 'the bitches' at school..im tierd of it..but what can I do? Its not like I have any thing girly so.." She trailed off when she saw the gleam in Sangos eyes.

"No...the gleam! Run away! Run wile you still can!" Kagome made a dash to get away from the thinking Sango but was stoped when she was grabed by her famouse pony tail.

"AH! Sango! let go! you know i dont let ANY ONE toch my hair!" Kagome was starting to lose her balance from being at such a werid angle thanks go Sangos iron grip on her hair.

Sango on the other hand, had diffrent ideas. "Kagome...i have never gotten to toch your hair...and now that i have..im not letting go..Also, how did you get your hair so soft?" Sango was in awe at the feel of her silky hair that she had so longed to toch but never gotten to.

"Er..I will tell you later now can you let go! Please!" Kagome was close to tears. No one new, but she was EXTREAMLY tender headed. Yet another resone not to let people toch it.

"Fine...But Kagome..I'm guna make you girly! Come on! We have lots to do!" with that Sango droped the thick silk and draged the teary eyed Kagome by the arm to thier first stop.

It was going to be a long day for Kagome..

**AN: Oooookkk...well now that thats done, i will start on the next chapter! i liked typing this up so...that and i want to continue fast lol...any way..thanks for reading! please review!**

**-sarah-**


	2. Changes

**ok well agian i have alot of ideas for this story and if i dont write them down i will for get! so here we go with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Stab me with a reality stick why dont you...jeez...dont own inuyasha...happy?..good...cuz im not...**

**Changes**

_By: INU-sarah_

0000000000000

"So...Inuyasha...Have any plans befor the big day tomarrow?" Asked a boy in a purple shirt.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh...you ack like it is the biggest day of out lifes..."

They were both curently sitting in Inuyashas game room on the 3rd floor of his parents mantion just watching MTV on the big plasma T.V.

"Well Inuyasha, its going to be our last year in high school. So, yeah. tomarrow is pretty big...any ways..whats you goal this year?" asked Miroku with a small spark of mistchife in his dark eyes.

Inuyasha sighed."You know exactly what it is Miroku.." Inuyasha took a drink of his coke then leaned back in his chair.

"Ah...i see..to tell Kagome your true feelings, huh? well..tell you what...if you can do that..then i will tell Sango mine..deal?" Miroku knew all about Inuyashas crush on Kagome. He and Inuyasha only started to be friends last year, but they acked like they have known each other thier hole lifes. He new about Kagome, like Inuyasha knew about Sango.

Inuyasha snaped his gaze to Miroku, to see if he was kidding. The look Miroku gave him clearly stated that he was not. "No kiddin, huh Miroku?" The black haired boy shook his head. Inuyasha slowly started to smile. "Alright..by the end of next month, the girls will know how we feel. Deal?" Miroku walked up to him and shook his hand. "Deal.."

0000000000000

"NO! Nuh uh! nope...sorry. Try agian later. Accses denighed. EHHHHH! sorry wrong answere would you like to try agian?" Kagome and Sango had finished up thier shoping and were now at Kagomes home trying to put every thing together. Sango had said they should get her a hair cut because her hair was all the way past her waist. And since her mom was a barber, it wouldnt coast a thing but Kagome wasnt giving in.

"Come on Kagome! You said it yourself that you wanted to lose the 'Tomboy'! You cant lose it if you wont give it up! Besides...dont you want to see Inuyashas reaction?" Sango smirked as she heard Kagomes sharp intake of breath. She knew she liked Inuyasha, Kagome told her. She clearly wanted to see Inuyashas reaction. Bingo.

"Grr...Fine Sango..You win this round...But dont cut it too short, ok mom? I still want it to fit in a pony tail..." Kagome trailed off as she sat down. But she didnt see the knowing glances Sango and Kagomes mom had.

"Of corse dear! Dont worry, It will be fine. You will see." And with that the cutting began.

0000000000000

**"SAAAANNNNNGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**000-Some were in Dallas Texas-000**

A girl lookes up from her labtop and looks out the window seeing thousands of birds flying away from the east.

"huh..could of sworn i heard somthin just now...oh well!"

she sat down and continued her typing...

**000-back in tokyo-000**

**"I AM GUNA KILL YOU! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" **

Sango was currently running around any thing and every thing trying to get away from the furiose girl chasing her.

"Kagome! relax will ya! it can still be in a pony tail!" Sango was trying to calm her friend down befor she would have to start lookin for a coffin.

"Yeah I know that! but look at it! its a **_girly_** pony tail!" said the still pissed Kagome wile pointing to the small pony tail that was up really high on the back of her head.

"Yeah...but uhh..umm...Look we dont have time for that now! we have to get you ready for tomarrow! Now come on!...and take your hair down!" Sango was still kinda mad that she missed Kagomes hair down.

Befor Kagome alowed her mother to cut her hair. She demaned that Sango leave so she couldnt see it down.

"Grrr...Sango...your guna owe me BIG time for this..." with that she stomped up the stairs with Sango behind her holding a blow dryer, and a hair straitener.

0000000000000

"Kagome! Why on EARTH didnt you EVER wear your hair down? its absolutely beautiful!" Sango was brushing the now dry and striat hair on Kagomes head.

Now that it was cut. It was about a inch longer then her sholders. It wasnt just a clean cut across though. It was layerd. Wich just added to her beautie.

Kagome sighed. "I dont know Sango...can we finish this please?" she asked indicating to herself.

Sango squeeled with glee and pulled her out of her chair, just to be pushed onto her bed. "Ok...now then..what should you wear..."

0000000000000

"So...Do you know what your wearing tomarow?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he was crazy. "What are you? Gay? Hell no i dont no what I am wearing...Why the hell would you ask that?"

Miroku shrugged his sholders. "Just trying to start a convo...jeez..sigh Ok well Inuyash its been fun...i will see you tomarrow...Oh Sango asked me to tell you she was spending the night with Kagome so they would come to school tomarrow, and for us to just meet them at school...so..yeah..well..Peace man"

"Peace"

And with that Miroku was out the door.

0000000000000

"KAMI KAGOME! Where the HELL did you get that body! And why the FUCK have you been hiding it!" Sango was pissed. Here Kagome was. Dressed like a girl for the first time in her life. And she was fucking HOT!

"Why does she get the body if shes not even using it!" Sango was chanting over and over, lookin up like she was asking Kami himself.

"Sango...Chill ok? its just soccer...it keeps me in shape i guess.." Kagome trailed off as her friend gave her a 'dont-give-me-that-crap-I-am-mad-at-you-but-in-a-playing-way' look.

"Kagome...as long as I am here, and you have that body. You WILL be showing it off...i swere." Kagome gulped at her friends promis. She didnt like the sound of it.

Sango sighed. "Ok Kagome. Lets go to sleep. you will wear that tomarrow ok? good. now then night." few seconds later Sango was out like a light.

Kagome went and changed into some guy shorts and a wife beater. She too, sighed as she layed down.

_'tomarrows the big day...oh god..what have i gotten myself into...'_

With that last though she had the same fate as Sango.

**A/N: ok well i know this was a short chapter but thats ok. Next chapter Inuyasha will finaly see the new Kagome..what will happen? Find out! Thanks for reading! please review!**

**-sarah-**


	3. Wow

**all right time for chapter 3! lol well this chapter is dedicated to: black4rose13 because she took the time out to be my friend on myspace AND she put up with my rambleing on AIM. So i think thats a good enough reson lol. any way on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No no no and no i dont own inuyasha capeesh? jeez...rain on my parade why dont ya..**

**Wow...**

_By: INU-sarah_

0000000000000

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha grabed the clock in his palm and crushed it with his bear hands.

_**CRUNCH!**_

After Inuyasha smashed-er- turned off his alarm clock, he draged himself out of his bed and into the shower.

0000000000000

**"Good morning Tokyo! It is 6 am and the skys are lookin goo-"**

Much like Inuyasha, Kagome grabed her alarm clock in her hand. But instead of crunching it, she threw it at the wall.

_**CRASH!**_

"Damn the people who made those things to rot in limbo!" She pulled her self off her bed and headed to the shower, but befor she got to it, she stoped infront of the lump on the grownd known as Sango.

_'..paybacks a bitch Sango...' _Kagome smirked and got ready for her attack.

'_...1...'_

She bent her knees..

'...2...'

She took a deep breath..

'_..3..'_

"WAKE UP SANGO!" with that screamed she jumped on the lump that was her friend.

"Gra!..Kagome you bitch! get back here!" After waking Sango up she ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Sorry Sangooo, I cant hearrr youuu!" Kagome said in a sing song voice as she turned on the shower.

Maybe today would be fun.

0000000000000

After his shower, Inuyasha walked back to his room with a towl around his waist (**A/N:drool..)**. Once he made it to his room, he stared his hunt for some desent cloths for the school day.

He setled on baggy blue jeans that hung low on his waist. A blood read mussil shirt. And a pair of solid black Vans. He brushed his hair threw a few times and just let it down like he all ways did. He slightly chuckled at the thought. He all ways wore his hair down, and Kagome all ways wore hers up.

After every thing was done, he went down stairs for breakfast then for school. Today was guna be a long day, he just new it.

0000000000000

"Ok Kagome...i think we are done...maybe if i added just a little make-up..." she trailed off as she saw Kagomes face.

"HELL NO! Look Sango..Look at me. Look at what all i am doing! You dont know how degrating this all feels to me! So please..i beg of you...NO MAKE-UP!" Kagome was literaly begging her friend not to put make-up on her. Hey, she had a record 18 years with out the gunk, so why ruin it now?

"Kagomeeee please! not any thing big! just some eye liner thats all! Please!" Sango's look was pleading and she new she had hit Kagomes only weaknes. Her friends happness. She would do any thing for her friends. So, this was no acception.

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and sat down infront of the now squealing girl and settled herself for her 2nd worse enemy, make-up.

0000000000000

"Calm down Kagome..you look fine! Trust me, nothing bad is going to happen! Now...Get. Out. Of. My. CAR!"

Kagome and Sango were at school but still in the parking lot. Sango had gotten out of her honda thinking Kagome was out to. But she was wrong. Kagome was still in the pasanger seat shaking slightly.

Kagome sighted unbuckled her seat belt. Slowly, she opend the cars door and stood infront of Sango. She Kept her head bent wile she talked to her best friend.

"Sango..are you sure its not to late to back down...I'm scared Sango..I'm really scared.." As she finished her expailation, Sango's eyes softend at her best friends fear.

"Kagome, its ok. It will all be fine, you will see. Nothing will happen i promis. But yeah, its to late to back down. I mean, look at how far we have gotten! We cant go back...Besides..weres that bad ass Kagome i know thats in you? She wouldnt back down out of any thing..so why start now?" Sango smirked as she said that. She knew that Kagomes pride wouldnt alow her to say that without a fight. Now all she had to do is wait..

"Haha..yeah..i guess your right...Ok Sango..lets go..I'm ready.." and with that the two walked off to there destiantion.

0000000000000

Well, this was diffrent.

Every were she turned. She was stared at.

And it was starting to get annoying.

And those damn guys. Is all they think about is getting laid?

"Sango...is the day over yet?" but befor Sango could reply she was interuped by a bubbly dark haired girl.

"KAGOME! Oh my god! Look at you! Your beautiful! YOUR HAIR! Oh god...this is to much...weres a camera when you need one!" One of their best friends, Rin, was curently rambiling on and on about how good Kagome looked and that she should do this more often. Kagome wasnt paying attention though. She was more rapped up in glaring at the guys who were eye rapeing her. How could girls stand this? How could girls _want_ this? Rin kept on with her mind less blaber as she fell into step with the 2. Kagome wasnt listing untill she said somthing that definatly got her attention.

"So Kagome, has Inuyasha seen you yet?" Rin asked with a smirk playing her lips. She too, knew about her friends crush, and found the hole thing adorible.

"Uh..no.." Kagome answered as she glared at another group of guys walking past them, throwing cat calls to them. This was starting to really piss her off.

"Well...I think thats about to change.." said Sango, as they walked up on the boys. Inuyashas back was to Kagome but Miroku could see her cristal clear.

0000000000000

"Dude...I am so fucking tierd...i didnt get to go to bed till 3 last night. Damned brother of mine made me clean out the shed." Inuyasha was leaning agist his locker talking to Miroku waiting for Kagome and Sango to get there, wich should be at any moment.

"Damn man, that sucks ass." Miroku resonded. Inuyasha just nodded in agrement. He took a breath to continue the convotaion but stoped when a group of guys walked by and started make cat calls.

Inuyasha was about to question Miroku if he had any idea as to why they did it but when he looked at him, he looked frozen. He had pail skin and a nose bleed. His jaw was droped, and his eyes were glued to somthing behind him. So being the curiose dog he is, he turned around. And instantly his jaw hit the floor.

There. Just about 5 feet infront of him. Was his best friend in the world, but she looked compleatly diffrent. He slowly scaned his eyes down her body. Then back up. Then back down. He kept that up for a good few minutes. But come on! he was just trying to savor the sight befor him.

First thing he notest was her hair. It was down! And alot shorter then it last was when he saw her over the week end. Then her eyes. She was wearing make-up! Then little lower and he saw the shirt she was wearing. Altho he didnt see what it said on her shirt, he sure as hell got a good imagination of what it was covering. If you catch my drift. Little lower and he notest that the shirt clung to her like a second skin that showed off her flat and toned stomach. Even lower he saw the skirt that was adoring her hips. It was just a plain black flare skirt that stoped about half way down her thys. Once more his eyes went lower and he saw her long taned toned legs. He new why they were tan and toned. She was a soccer player, and was out side every day. And last but not least. The solid black Vans, just like his, on her small female feet.

He mentaly took a picture of the vixen infront of him. Hey, he never new when he would see it agian. Finaly tareing his eyes back to her face he notest a small pink tainting her face, and her eyes on the wall to there right, odviosly avoiding his gaze. After about 5 minutes of drooling, Miroku, who had been doing the same as Inuyasha, nugged him in the back. Snaping him out of la la land.

"Kagome...I...you...wow..." that was all he could manage to say. Altho it wasnt much of a sentence, his best friend got what he was trying to say. She smiled and looked back to his golden pools.

"Thanks Inuyasha...uhh..It was all Sangos idea.." She said wile she glanced over at Sango who had a knowing look on her face.

"Well, i must say Kagome you look absolutly amazing. Could you please reconsider in bearing my child?" Miroku asked. Choosing now to be a pervert.

Now, usualy when ever Miroku was a pervert to Kagome. She wouldnt hesitate in smashing his face in. So after that left his lips, she pulled her fist back. But, Inuyasha beat her to it.

In a split second he had Miroku by the throte aginst the wall. His eyes leaking red for just a split second but it was still seen my Miroku and Kagome. "Dont you even THINK about it monk! If you go ANY WHERE near Kagome, I will NOT hesitate to rip your fucking arms off and feed them to you! Do I make myself clear?" Inuyasha snarled.

Every one watched wide eyed as Miroku slightly nodded and was dropped to the floor.

Inuyasha truned back to Kagome and Sango and gave them a sheepish smile.

"Eh..heh..uhh...Lets get to class ok?" And with that Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all walked to there first pierod.

But, unknown to them, 2 sets of eyes fallowed there every move. Or more specificaly, Kagome's...

**A/N: DUM DUM DUMM! haha thats a good place to end it. Plus i still need to up date "Secrets" so yeah..lol bye! oh and Review please!**

**-sarah-**


	4. Ex Attack

**OK! well i have gotton review about people who seem to like this story so i shall update! Now then for dedication. This chapter is dedicted to "kiss me im contagious" (thats her name on myspace).**

**now to respod to reviews!**

**WallMagnet19:** haha i love vans! yes i am a tomboy my self. and i would DIE if my brother burnd all my clothes!

**Wolfgirl21: **Thanks i will. you up date faster too! i update like every other day so you need to catch up! lol jk

go read her story! its really good!

**Miroku-chan78'91:** Thanks that really boosts my confidence and makes me want to update faster! lol AND SARAH'S RULE! (one day..we shall rule the world!)

**Whitemoon3311: ** Thanks for all the reviews you have given me, and for reading the story in the first place! also thanks for the email.

**InuyashaForever14: **hmm...do you like to eat powder sugar?..I DO! lol you are very hyper...YAY SOME ONE TO BE HYPER WITH! lol any way thanks for reviewing...but remember...lay off the sugar...lol jk...you no aculay there were tests that showed sugar dosnt make people hyper. its just a old wifes tail. isnt that interesint? lol sarahs fun fact for the day lol.

**WARNING: this chapter is a major Kikyo and Koga bashing chapter. If you like eather one of them im sry! i really hate Kikyo but kogas ok i guess...but still! if i get a flame from some werido Kikyo lover or some koga lover...im guna be pissed! also if you like them and you are just reading this cuz you like the story, then suck it up and get a sence of humor cuz i dont want ur crap! ok? ok! lol**

**oookk now that thats done...**

**HI HOE SILVER! AWAAYYYY!**

**Disclaimer:(walks around wistiling to slef)hm hmmm..(looks both ways)I OWN INU-( big guys in suites come out of no were)-sasha? (sweat drop) uhh oh for get it...I dont own inuyasha...or sasha..or who ever! lol**

**Ex Attack**

_By: INU-sarah_

0000000000000

Inuyasha and the gang were headed to there first period class when they were stoped by some one they REALLY didnt need.

Inuyasha tryed to keep going like the rest of his friends but he didnt get out as easy.

"INU-BABY! Oh how long has it been? I have missed you SO much honey! Come here and give me a kissy-poo" screached the old beat up car wile back fiering...er...i mean the slut Kinky-hoe...er...i mean the rotten clay pot..er...you know who it is.Ehe...

Kagomes blood boiled the hole time as Kikyo hopped her, hanging out of skirt, saggy nasty-ness, deflated balloon lookin butt over to Inuyash and throwing her arms around him. Inuyasha didnt look to much better though.

Kikyo, who had seen the look on Kagomes face, desided she would just love to piss her off more. So, being the bitch she is, she leened up to kiss Inuyasha in a suposidly heated kiss.

But she odviostly didnt know, that kissing involes two willing people, not one.

Bet she wont for get this important rule in kissing ever agian...

Just as she was about to kiss the shocked hanyou, he side steped and Kikyo fell forward, lips still puckerd, and landed right on the person behind her original target. Wich just so happend to be the biggest loser in the hole school.

She stumbed ontop of this nerd and landed in a pretty...intement positon.

The nerd, whos name no one seemed to remember, was flat on his back with his arms pined to the floor by Kikyos thighs. Kikyo, was stradiling his uper waist (thats how she had his arms pined), with her arms rapped around his sholders. Thus locking her her to his chest. But, the **2nd **best part to every one in the hall way was, since both were locked by the other, there was no ascape from the nasty kiss that was going on between them.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and just about every single other person in the hall, busted out with thier camra's and or camra phones taking picture after picture, all the wile laughing so hard they thought they would die. But, the absolute best part was, since Kikyo was onto of him, and his arms wernt toching her in any way, it looked like Kikyo jumped on him, tackled him to the grownd, forced him into a kiss, and was about to jump his bones.

This just made every one laugh harder.

Some how, the nerd got a gust of strength and pushed ther girl off of him and jumped to his feet. Instanly he was running around screaming, "Kikyo germs! Kikyo germs!" then ran off holaring somthing that sounded like 'burning toungs off.' wile Kikyo ran off to god knows were.

Oh yes, today was a good day.

0000000000000

By now, the hole school knew about the Kikyo insident and she had skiped the rest of the day do get away from it all. But its not like the Inu group were complaining.

It was now the passing period for C lunch, for all the students to get to the cafiteria for there grose food intake. Kagome and Sango were coming from soccer (they had study hall so they wernt sweaty and grose), wile Inuyasha and Miroku were coming from art. Once the girls reached there table and notest its shortage of perverts and half demons, they desided to have a short 'girl talk'.

"So Kagome, how has your day being a girly girl been so far?" Sango asked wile taking a sip of her pepsi threw a straw.

Kagome chuged her sprite and burped befor replying. "Saright i guess..lots of unwanted attenion though...how can Kikyo stand all the looks! its unerving!" Kagome cut her self off by takeing a bite out of her turky sandwich, not notesing the small peice of meat hanging from her mouth. **(this is how i eat right here lol)**

Sango made a face at her friend table maners but chose to ignore it when she finaly got the dangleing meat from her chin. Then she focused her attion back to Kagome, just to have it ripped from her once agian.

Kagome notest Sango looking over her sholder. She new some one was back there, and since Sango was stiff as a bored, she could tell it wasnt no Inuyasha or Miroku. Slowly and hesitanly Kagome turnd her head to face what had gotten Sangos stare. She too froze in her seat.

There walking up to them with his classical smirk, was her Ex boyfriend, Koga. He was wearing his Red leterman Jacket with a white shirt under neath. He had on black jeans and some white sneakers.

As he and Kagome locked eyes, his smirk grew. Kagome quickly broke the contact and looked back at Sango.

"Sango! What am I going to do? Hes guna ask me out! I KNOW he is!" Kagome said in a husshed voice.

"Well Kagome...just say no? cause in this day of age..people say no when they dont want to do somthing..." Sango said in a fake seriose voice. Kagome looked behind her. Koga was getting closer.

"Shut up Sango! you know i cant say no to guys when they ask me out! Usualy Inuyasha is here and he bites thier heads off for even talking to me! Especily Koga! If he dosnt get here soon.. I wont be abul to say no...and know what will happen? I'll go out with Koga!"

"You will?"

Kagome Froze. _'Shit! Shit! Shit! where are you Inuyasha!' _Kagome slowly turnd to see Koga there with his cocky smirk once more.

"Great! what time should i pick you up?" Koga asked wile sitting down and pulling Kagome into his lap.

Kagome though, didnt respond. She was lost in her head. She got lost some were imbetween preying for Inuyasha...and..preying for Inuyasha.

"OI! FUCKING WOLF! LET GO OF KAGOME!" A voice rang out threw the hole cafiteria, sending every one into a sea of silence.

To day was truely a great day.

Kagome took Kogas moment of shock to slip off his lap and speed to Inuyashas side. He didnt hesitate to wrap his arm around her waist, hell he didnt even know he did it. But it didnt go unnotest by the hole lunch room and a now blushing miko. **(A/N: YES! thats right! Kagome is a miko! did i for get to mention that?)**

"Stay the fuck away from her wolf unless you want your hands ripped off." Inuyasha snarled, secretly sending a chill down Kogas spine.

"Oh? and what is a half breed guna do if I dont keep away?" By now, Koga was up and slowly advancing on the two.

"The way i see it, is that Kagome is _my_ woman but some mutt keeps getting in the wa-" Koga was cut off when he slipped on a banana peal that just happend to come out of no were, but suprizingly the way that a smilling Miroku was standing. Koga fell strait on his back, causing the hole room to burst into giggles and laughter. Koga jumped up and quckly left the room, but not befor Inuyasha and Kagome saw the pint staining his cheaks.

After the laughter died down, Inuyasha looked down to the beautiful girl that was rapped in his arms. It was then that he notest...she was rapped in his arms!

**A/N: MUWAAHAHAHA EVIL NESS! ahah...dont hate me lol. i will _try_ to update tomarrow but i dont no if i can. i have a soccer game and wont get home till like 9 so...but like i said i might do it cuz i feel kinda bad at leaving it like this...any ways REVIEW!**

**-sarah-**


	5. Malls, and Soccer gear

**Ohh kayy..well its been a wile days since i have updated and im sorry. I have had soccer game after soccer game and no time to update. but now i can! lol**

**Any ways...i got my first flame...and the ass hole was yelling at me for my spelling. Not my falt im dislexic now is it...god...so to all my readers out there im sry for my bad spelling. i really am. But yall get the point right? besides these stories are just for fun! not so you can go yell at people for there flaws!**

**So any ways to the reviewers...**

**KagomeandBulma6116:** Thanks. Last chapter i dont know...it was like a goof off chapter lol. but thanks any way!

**Miroku-chan78'91:** I think i love you...lol thanks for all the ego boosting.

**VcChick: **Thanks. i like to make my stories as funny as possible. lol

**Topaz Shadow:**...If you are reading this right now. then dont fucking flame me. I'm warning you right now, this chapter WILL have spelling errors. so, dont like them, then dont read them. Simple. Just because ONE person out of fucking TWEENTY FOUR just cant stand spelling disorders, dosnt meen im guna quit the damn story! No im not a native speaker. No im not 7 fucking years old. Yes, i have a spelling disorder. And No im not stoping this story!..god..YOU should feel ashamed, not me.

**god..any ways now that thats done. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: To pissed to be funny. i dont own inuyasha...**

**Malls, and Soccer gear**

_By: INU-sarah_

**0000000000000**

This is right. Thats all that made sence in Inuyashas brain at the moment. Thats it. That it was right. Right to have Kagome flush aginst his body, fiting like a long lost jigsaw pussle piece. At the moment, he didnt notice all the wierd looks he was getting from the girl in his arms, the kids in the lunch room, or the teachers passing by. And personaly, he didnt give a flying fuck. Finaly astablishing a few loose bults in his head, he turned his attention back to the main girl in his mind. Kagome.

He looked down at his childhood friend, and locked eyes with her swimming brown orbs. Suddnely Inuyasha got this sinking feeling in his gut, and his mind made a concultion on what to do about it. And insted of resisting, he embraced it.

Slowly, he bent his head as Kagome leaned upward. The hole lunch room had gone silent as they waited or the long over due event that was about to take place.

Inuyashas molten gold eyes slid half shut as did Kagomes and thier lips came closer and closer, now just a breath away.

Finaly not being abul to keep away, Inuyasha crashed his lips on Kagomes, taking her breath away instantly.

The lunch room eruped in 'aww's and clapping as the two got lost in each other, not paying attention to anything but the long awaited kiss.

Inuyasha, getting a little more daring, ran his tounge over her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance, wich Kagome compleatly agreed to.

The crowd, still watching, saw the kiss was getting more heated and answered by calling out things like "Get a room!" or "Some of us are trying to eat!".

Finaly after the two love birds relised there placement, let go of each other and jumped about three feet apart, blushing madly. Earning laughs from there friends and peers.

Sango came up to the two red faced friends and pushed them back together with a big smile on her face.

"You guys! we ALL have been waiting for that for 12 years! Its about time!" Sango laughed but smiled when she saw that Inuyasha had snaked his arm back around Kagomes waist, and she was leaning into his warmth with a small smile on her lips.

"So what, are you two a item now or what?" asked the grining Miroku who had walked up a little after Sango. The couple blushed at the question and quickly looked away.

Sango took this time to give the poor teens a break from the blushing and answere for them. "We can talk about this later. Right now we have to get back to class! the bell rang when you two were in that lip lock, now come on!" Said Sango as she started down the hall way, looking back once more to her friends to see thier faces.

Ah, the cursed blush was back with vengence.

0000000000000

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Sure, there was the ramdom people coming up the the group to see if the insident in the lunch room was true. And as all ways the result would be a 'yes'. Oh and we cant forget the constant people squealing about how 'cute' Kagome looked today, but other then that, it was pretty dul.

Finaly the last bell of the day rang and the students of the school flooded the halls, all dieing to get out of the school building.

Kagome and Sango had met up at thier lockers and were currently walking down the 'C' hallway, were they would meat up with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"So Kagome, whats going to happen now that you and Inuyasha kissed?" Sango smirked as she saw Kagome roll her eyes at the sudden topic change.

"Sango, do you really beleave that this is any of your business?" Kagome snaped with playful anger.

Sango pretended to be shocked with her retort and put a hand to her chest as if saying 'that hurt.' "Why, Kagome! I'm appaled that you would think so ill of me!" Sango and Kagome continued to laugh at each others antics all the way down the hall way. When they were about to turn the corner to 'C' hall, they heard voices talking. They were Inuyashas and Miroku's.

"So Inuyasha, what made you FINALY kiss the girl of your dreams?" asked a perverted Miroku, with his sly grin on his face.

Inuyasha sighed as he threw his books into his locker, then turend to his second best friend in the world. "To tell you the truth man...I dont really know...it was just a gut feeling that pushed me to do it. All the years she and I had been friends, I have all ways wanted to do that. I guess since today she dressed..well...girly...it was like the last straw of restrain I had...She sure is beautiful..." Inuyasha sighed once more as he went off to 'Inuyasha land', were he was king, and Kagome was his queen.

Miroku laughed and patted his back, pulling him from his thought. "Yeah..Shes very pretty..and if Sango hadnt all ready stolen my heart...I would probably be trying to win her over myself." Miroku gave out a nervose laugh as Inuyasha glared at him with tempermental eyes. "Dude! I all ready love Sango! You know more then any one shes the only one for me! So chill out!" Miroku quickly calmed his friend down, not wanting to cause another attack like urlyer the day.

Sango and Kagome had heard there hole convosation, and Sango was shocked. _'He..loves me?'_ A small grin broke out on Sangos face as a lone tear fell down her face.

The two girls walked around the corner of the now empty hall way and over to thier guy friends. Then the four walked out of the school buliding laughing and talking the hole way.

0000000000000

"Do you guys want to go to the mall or somthing? I dont feel like going home yet." asked a bored Sango as they continued there jorney to the parking lot.

"Sure...fine with me..Yash? Miroku?" Said the skipping Kagome. She didnt know why, but she felt like skipping. **(A/N: i do this all the time. its fun. next time your just like in a parking lot, skip..then think of this story! lol O.O sry...)**

"Sure. We can get some grub too. I starving. I didnt get a very big lunch..." Inuyasha trailed off as he looked over at Kagome who was blushing just like he was sure he was too. But he smiled never the less remembeing his fist kiss with Kagome. He was even happier when he saw the small smile that graced Kagomes face.

"Hmm...yes..I'm quite hungry as well. Sango, do you think we could have what Inuyasha and Kagome had for lunch today?" As Miroku finished up, his hand sliped down to lightly cup Sangos back side.

"Pervert!"

_**SLAP!**_

Inuyasha and Kagome flinched after Sango smacked a good one right in his cheak.

Just as the 4 were about to get in there cars and head out, Kagome rememberd somthing. "Hold on guys. I need to get my soccer stuff, i will be right back."

The other three noded there heads and wached as the girl ran back up the stairs and into the high school.

0000000000000

_'This place is pretty creepy when no one is here...'_

Kagome was walking down the completly empty halls, making her way to the locker room at the end.

Suddenly she got a chill down her spine and knew exactly what it was.

_'Some one is watching me..but who?'_

Kagome continued down the hall way at a faster pace now, but the feeling didnt let up.

She turned around and looked over her sholder as she power walked and saw nothing.

Out of no were she hits into somthing hard and starts to fall back, But befor she can fall 2 arms shot out, caught her, then turned her around so her back was to a hard chest. The hand at the end of the right arm shot up to cover her mouth to keep her quiet. Kagomes eyes grew large.

"My, my, my, what have we here?"

**A/N: evil much? lol. sry i no this chapter is way to short. and considering i havnt updated in a good wile...im sry. i have been major busy! please dont hate me! wah! ...O.o..any wayz...please review even though i dont really desurve it...**

**-sarah-**


	6. Fear

**OK well i just updated my other story so i will do this one! haha. any ways i no its been eating you guys cuz it was a clify and for that i am sry. lol but i got this chapter in me head, so time to put it on the web! ha! that kinda rymed! haha any ways on with the show!**

**Ok to the reviewers...**

**Litlle Missy: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! haha i can tell you REALLY dont like Koga...lol then read "Secrets" my newest chapter has him in it and he uhh...well i will let you go and find out! lol

**Anime-lover-forever2007:** ahaha dont like kinky ho, eh? well i have a new story out now and you should read it lol its guna have some MAJOR kikyo bashing crap lol. love it. ahha.

**Lexa22: **haha the hole point for cliffies are so people come back! lol

**Miroku-chan78'91**: Yup its official. Im madly inlove with you. ahah too bad my fic beet me to the punch. (snaps fingers) darnit! lol

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN A THING!**

**Fear...**

_By: INU-sarah_

0000000000000

Kagomes heart rate increased, she could hear the small organ pumping the blood threw her viens within her ears. Her eyes grew wider, her heart sank from her chest to her stomach.

Some one had her.

"Young girl, dont be afriad. You have nothing to worry about. It will all be over soon enough..." The man behind her started to pull her towards the girls bathroom that was on the other side of the hall.

Kagome could see every thing happening. She could feel the mans steady beat of his heart on her back, telling her that this was indeed happening. She couldnt move though. Her body froze up.

For some resone, she suddenly rememberd somthing her father once told her...

**Flash Back**

_"Dad! Help!" Cried a 8 year old Kagome._

_Seconds later, said man burst threw the bedroom door and grabed the shaking girl in his arms._

_"What is it Kagome? Whats wrong?" Asked the middle aged man wile holding the small child to his chest._

_"Dad! I..I...I had a nightmare! A man broke into the house! He had tied you and mama up and you couldnt help me! You told me to run! You told me to get away! But i couldnt! I couldnt move! I was so scared daddy I was so scared!" Kagome was near tears but her father new she wouldnt let them fall. Tears never fell from his daughters eyes. Not even when she broke her arm last year from jumping out of a tree. _

_He held the shaking child until she was calm enough to let his shirt go. Then he sat her down on his lap and looked her in the eye. He took a deep breath and then gave his daughter some good advice._

_"Kagome, theres going to be a time when i wont be there when you need me. So I am going to tell you how to use feer to your advantage." Kagome looked at her father with shock on her face. You could do that? You could acualy USE fear?_

_"Its true my dear. You see, Fear can save your life, or set your death. Fear can drive you to do the impossible. It can push and push you to do things you never even dreamed about. It gets your blood pumping and gets your adrenilen going. If needed you could go as far as running like the wind, think like Albert Einstein, or even be as strong as the strongest demon in the world! But, like I said, Fear can be your worse enemy. Theres a point to were you get so scared, you cant do any thing but freez. Only the weak get caught up in that though Kagome. And I KNOW your not some little wimpy girl, so I'm sure you wont have any problems with the second half of Fear. Right Kag-bear?" Her father smiled down to the small tomboy. He knew he used the right example. Like calling those who got scared weak. Kagome would NOT take that kind of insult._

_She lifted her chin in defiance. Then smiled at her dad. "Of course Dad. I will all ways use Fear to my advantage, I swere.."_

**End Flash Back**

Kagome was brot back from her old memories as the mans hand sliped down to roughly grab her left breast.

This made Kagome freez in her spot once more. She had to fight this! She couldnt just let this happend. Oh, she knew what would happen if she didnt get her but in gear. She would be raped. Right here in the girls bathroom of her school.

That though scared her more than any nightmare had. And she finaly started to use Fear, like she promised her father so long ago..

She lifted her foot and slammed it down on the mans foot as hard as she could, she silently thanked soccer for making her legs as strong as steel. Then the man threw his head back to yell, exposing his throte for all to see. Big mistake. Kagome also threw her head back as well, but for a diffrent reson. The back of her head came right into contact with the mans adams appple, cuting his yell short, and sending him into a fit of coughs.

Once his death grip on her chest let up, she grabed the intruding hand and fliped the man over her sholder and onto the cold hard tile of the girls bathroom, nocking the little air in him, clean out.

Kagome walked over to the man and punched him right in the face as hard as she could. And trust me, tomboys can punch. Hard. The man was out cold as soon as her fist came incontact with the greesy skin on his face.

0000000000000

Inuyasha was starting to worry. Kagome never takes this long with things. Never. She could grab her soccer gear from the other side of the school and back in less then 1 minute. He knows. They timed it last year.

So why wasnt she back yet? She had all ready been gone for over 10 minutes. They should all ready be on there way to the mall by now, like Miroku and Sango.

He told them to head to the mall and he would wait for Kagome and take her with him. They were supose to meet up at the food court in 30 minutes, and he knew if they were even 1 second late, he and Kagome would never get the pervert to shut up about it.

So after much debation, he desided to go in and find out what was taking Kagome so long.

_'And maybe we can have some 'fun' wile we are alone. After all, it only takes 20 minutes to get to the mall from here..'_ Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

He walked into the abandoned school and started down the hall way to were he knew Kagome would be. Wile he walked he started to hum a little tune to himself.

He stoped dead in his tracks and the humming was just a memorie as he smelt the air of the hall way.

He could smell Kagome. Mixed with pure fear. But what really boiled his blood. Was he could smell a Man. And the mans sent was heavy with arousle.

He snifted agian to get the location of the two, that eventualy led him to the girls rest room at the end of the hall.

Inuyasha didnt hesitate one second befor throwing the door off its hinges and running into the room. What he saw made him want to laugh, cry, and kill all at once. He wanted to laugh from the mans misfortune of picking Kagome out of the hundreds of girls that could of passed is path, cry from relieafe from seeing he wasnt too late, and kill from the sight of Kaome in the corner of the room shivering, scared, and looked near tears. But of course, the tears would never come.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was over the 'sleeping' man and holding his best friend and love in his arms in a blink of an eye. The girl hugged him back and held him like a life line.

"Inu...Inuyasha..I was so scared..." She wisperd to him as he rocked her back and forth.

"Its ok Kagome. Your ok. Its going to be fine now. I am here. I wont let any thing harm you..." Inuyasha was kept wispering sweet nothings into her ear until the police got to the school.

0000000000000

It turns out the man who had attemped to rape Kagome was a rappest named Naraku Onigumo. He was wanted in 4 states. All of his victims were raped and killed brutaly befor the police could ever find them.

The police asked how she had done it and she told them every last thing. Including the flash back she had just befor she made her move. She was also interviewed by sevral diffrent reporters for diffrent news papers or news stations and to each one she told them the same story she told the police. Kagome was famous befor the day was over.

Finaly after every thing was said and done, she got to go home with her also now famouse boyfriend. Were they sat on her living room couch talking about what happend and how crazy it was. Later on that night Kagomes mother came rushing in, and traping Kagome in a bear hug. The hole time crying and screaming things like "OH MY POOR BABY!" or "IM SO THANKFUL YOUR ALRIGHT!"

After a long dinner that had her yet agian replaying the hole story from start to finish she went upstairs with her B.F.B.F. (best friend boy friend) to get ready for bed. And thats were we are now...

Inuyasha was laying on Kagomes bed watching her walk around the room gathering diffrent items she would need for her shower befor she finaly sliped out of the room and into the shower.

Inuyasha was spending the night tonight since he didnt want Kagome to be alone after such a insident. And thier parents agreed full heartedly. Of course, they would have even if it didnt happen. Kagome was part of Inuyashas family just like Inuyasha was Kagomes. They spent the night at each others houses almost every night of the week. So this time was no diffrent.

Inuyasha sighed then walked over to Kagomes closet and went to the side that had nothing but his clothing. He had his section of Kagomes closet that was dedicated just for him. Just like in his closet, Kagome had a section just for her.

He grabed a pair of blood red boxers that he used as pajamas and sliped into them. Then he took off his shirt and put it in the clothes hamper befor walking back into the girls bed room in nothing but his red boxers.

Not to his suprize, Kagome was all ready back in the room fully clothed in baggy pajama pants, his, and a black wife beater. Her hair was down and she was brushing it out, about to put it in a pony tail, befor Inuyasha stoped her.

"Dont...I like it down.."

That was all he needed to say to make her drop the hair tie. He smirked as he saw her light blush. She Layed down on her bed and rolled over so her back was to him and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

It didnt suprize her when she felt the bed sink a little when Inuyasha pulled himself into the bed next to her. It did however, suprize her when she helt the strongest arms rap tightly around her middle, pulling her to a rock hard chest. She smiled a little and snuggled closer to his warmth.

Inuyasha smirked as she snuggled into his chest. God he loved this girl. She was his past, and now his future. And he was guna love every minute of it.

**A/N: welp...there you go...i have school tomarrow and its 2:55! ahh! well g2g! please review and let me know what you think! peace**

**-sarah-**


	7. Morning kisses, Evening Bitches

**WOW! thats all i can say. wow. I am SOO suprized of the out come of this story. Really I am. When i frist started this i was lik ehh, duno about this is guna work...but man i was wrong. haha.**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH THE LATE UPDATE! ALOT OF SHIT HAS HAPPEND IN MY HOUSE HOLD THAT NEEDED INSTANT CARE! I am SOOOO SORRYY!**

**OK TO THE REVIEWERS! (this is guna take awile):**

**Black4rose13:** You are crazy. lol i dont really gots much to say to you cuz well, i talk to you every day on AIM hahah. But thanks for the review any way!

**Rex Kwondo: **haha thanks for the review i try to make it as cute as possible but not to mushy lol.

**MikoNoAisuru: **Glad you love it. I never get tierd of hearing that.

**Wolfgirl21:** I dub the, Best reviewer. lol. Really. Your freakin awsome. Yes Naraku is a ass. lol. but pisst. i will let you in on a secret...(shifty eyes)...thats not the last of Naraku...DUM DUM DUMM! lol.

**Anime-lover-forever2007:**...your insane. lol

**Lexa22: **Dont worry Kagome wont get rapped in my story. i really hate that too. like majorly. It pisses me off cuz i mean..its Kagome man. lol any ways still lots more Kikyo bashing so dont worry. lol Thanks for the review!

**InuyashaForever14:** Haha. Yeah. You never really see Kagome kick ass so, why not? lol. Any way glad you liked that lil turn of events. Keep reviewing!

**Inuyashasfavgirl: **Glad you think my story's awsome. lol. Thanks.

**Miroku-chan78'91:** Dude, your awsome. Thats all i can say lol.

**WhiteMoon3311: **haha glad you like my story so much!

**Gwynne: **Yes i know. i love the fluffy ness ness...ness...lol thaks for the review!

**Mimikko:** Yeah i did. There just major ego killers you know? and im soo glad you dont care about my spelling errors lol

**WolfKeeper989:** yup. now here you go. haha

**OOOKKKK! well that took to long. lol. But hey, gota tell my reviewers how much i love them! haha. And now, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**0000000000000**

**Morning kisses, Evening Bitches...**

_By: INU-sarah_

0000000000000

Inuyasha woke up to the sounds of a shower running. He momentarly thought it might be Kagome, but a quick squeez of his arms deminished that possibility. Inuyasha smiled and pulled the small frame of Kagome to his chest and buried his nose in her beautiful jet black hair.

Kagome wiggled a little bit in her sleep. Inuyasha saw this and looked down to the sleeping girl. She had a small smile on her face, and Inuyasha couldnt stop the one that came up on his. God he loved her, with every fiber of his body. He took this moment to admire his girl.

Her hair was sprawled out onto her pillow and around his face but in a very serien way. Her usaly emotion packed face, was calm and relaxed and looked completly angelic. His eyes roamed around the young girls face for a few more moments befor stopping at her lips. They were a light pink and looked as lush as ever. Slowly Inuyasha leaned over and captured said lips.

Almost instantly, Kagome responded. She started to move her lips with his in a slow pattern. Hey, she was asleep, she couldnt do that much.

Inuyasha rolled over so he was on his side leaning over her, all without breaking the lip lock. Kagome was still in dream land.

He used his left arm to hold himself over her so he wouldnt crush her. He set his right hand on her hip and slowly ran his hand up her side. When he came back down, befor he went back up, he sliped his hand under her T-shirt.

Kagome wimperd in her sleep. Inuyasha smirked agenst her lips. Finaly, he broke the kiss for his and her deprived lungs. He pulled back only so he could look up to see if she was awake yet.

She was.

Kagome had been awake since his lips claimed hers. She was just seeing how long she could pretend to be asleep. Her will power was strong, but when he sliped his hand in her shirt, that was the last restrain she had and couldnt stop the wimper that escaped her.

When he pulled back she desided the jig was up. She fluterd her eyes open and smiled at the molten gold that was there to greet her.

"If you wake me up that way for now on..." She let the sentence hang in the air, to let his imagination go to work. But as soon as she saw the evil perverted grin on his face, she sighed.

"You have been hanging out with Miroku...WAY to much." Inuyasha chuckled an leaned down to kiss her nose. She smiled at his cuteness. He leaned back, got off of her and the bed, and started to strech.

"Come on babe. Time to get up" Inuyasha said as he walked into her bathroom to brush his teeth.**(A/N: She has her own bathroom in her room.)** Inuyasha looked back at the girl in the bed threw the mirror, and his breath caught.

She was sitting up in bed, leaning on her right arm. Her hair was all tangled but still looked great frameing her face. The shirt she had slept in was his, so the neck came down her right arm, exposing her sholder to the world. Inuyasha licked his lips. Her lips were pouty and swollen from him waking her. She noticed him staring at her, and turned her head to the side in wonder. Inuyasha thought the act was adorible.

"Come on Yash. If we dont hurry we will be late for school. Now move." Kagome had gotten up and pushed the stuned hanyou out of the way and brushed her teeth.

After the little shove, Inuyasha regained composure. He smirked, "So Kagome, what are you going to wear today?"

Kagome froze. Shit. She had made a deal with Sango last sunday. They made a deal that if Kagome dressed girly for 2 weeks, then Sango would help her get Inuyasha. Damn did Kagome get screwed on that one. It was only one day and she all ready had him! Without Sangos help!

Kagome cursed under her breath and droped her head. She finished brushing her teeth and walked over to her closet to get ready for another day of being a girly girl.

Damn Sango was going to get it...

0000000000000

"OH MY GOD KAGOME!" Sango was flying down the hall way trying to get to her best friend.

After alot of yelling, punching, and threating, Sango finaly made it to her friend threw the huge crowd of people.

Once the couple had gotten to school, they were surounded. People were asking question after question about what happend yesterday after school. Her close friends would say how they are glad it turned out ok. Others would just congradulate her on kicking the shit on one of the most wanted rapist ever. But she wasnt the only one eather. Guys were asking Inuyasha how he felt about his girl all most getting raped. Inuyasha would growl and they would get the point.

"Kagome!...(pant) I saw the news!...(weez) I am so thankful your all right! (gasp)...(pass out)" Sango was now at the feet of Kagome and Inuyasha.**(A/N: HA! SANGO'S THE ONE OUT COLD FOR ONCE! NOT MIROKU! haha sry...)**

The new couple looked at each other and sweatdroped. They both grabed one of her legs and made a forced path to thier first period.

0000000000000

The day soon flew by and it was all ready lunch time.

"Inuyasha your going to get sick if you keep eating like that..." Kagome said to her lover boy as he shoved 2 cups of instant ramen noodles down his throte.

"Keh! I dont (gulp) know what (slurp) your talking about (BURRRP!)" Every one at the table looked at him in amazement. He just burped and managed to shake there chairs.

"Inuyasha...that was 2 things...One, cool. And two...GROSE!" The rest of the table started to laugh as Kagome cleaned up the noodles that had come up with the burp.

Thier laughter was cut short when a car back fired. "OH INU HUNNY!" **(A/N: yes i know its "honey" so you dont have to tell me. i just said it like that cause..i dont no?)**

"Arg...whats the witch bitch doing here?" Asked Kagome as she scooted closer to her hanyou. He, in return, put a arm around her waist.

"(GASP) HEY WHORE! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MAN!" Kikyo pushed Kagome from her spot next to Inuyasha and onto the floor. However, just befor she got her face smashed by the hard tile, she rolled in mid air and landed in a crowching position. For the second time in only 2 days, she thanked soccer. **(A/N: that is possible. its a instant reaction you get after you play soccer for a few years.)**

"KIkyo...how many fucking times...Am I going to have to beat your fugly ass face, just to make you understant that...INUYASHA ISNT YOURS?" Kagome jumped from her spot and strait at Kikyo's make up infested face.

As soon as Kagomes fist contacted with Kikyo's nose, there was a sicking crack that was louder then Inuyashas burp. Kikyo dropped to her knees and started to cry like the little bitch she is.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Then the rest of the table.

"You guys want to go to the mall?" Inuyasha asked. Completely ignoring the crying girl on the floor.

They all just looked at him. Then to Kikyo.

"Uh...sure?" said Miroku

**A/N: haha ok ok ok. that was a real crapy ending but who cares right? lol. That chap i was just kinda like some kikyo bashing and fluff, so yeah. sry it took me so long to update. heh...any wayz...REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-sarah-**


	8. Just some fun

**OMGGGGGGG! I AM SOOOOO FREAKIN SORRY! I HAVNT UPDATED IN LIKE MONTHS! omg..i feel so bad...SOME people (you know who you are and i still hate you) got me REALLY mad. like im not just saying "oh darn it! im mad!" mad. im saying like "GRAAARRRRRRR! punches hole in the wall and watches blood fall down nuckles to the grownd" mad. Long story short, she lied to me. yeah i know, BIG WOOP! i dont care. i can hold gruges, and guess what, im guna do it. Also, im moving and i just havnt had time to update. so im TERRIBLY sry. i kept getting reviews telling me to update. im sry guys, truly i am. its like 3 52 right now and i have every thing i needed done, done. so i will do the update. agian, im very sry.**

**Disclaimer: wow. been a few months since i had to do this torchure...I DONT OWN INUYASHA! WAHH!**

**000000000000**

Just some fun, and Your Done.

_By: INU-sarah_

**000000000000**

So the mall turned out to be a bust. As soon as they all got to the door to walk out, a teacher ran down the hall and stoped them from diching. Sure, they got a weeks worth detention, but right when the teacher got to them, he triped over his own feet, falling right infront of the Inu-gang. So that made up for a little of thier detentions. Not much, but a little.

The rest of the day went by slow as ever. But finaly, after all the torcher eh erm "school work" was done, the gang settled there bodies at Kagomes casa.

"Hey Kags, hurry up with the chips! I'm starving!" yelled Inuyasha from his place on the couch with Miroku. They were playing video games wile Sango and Kagome got snacks.

Kagome snorted from her place by the frige. She downed the rest of her pepsi and grabed the box of Cheez-its on the counter. Then she looked to Sango to see her throwing Cherios up in the air, then trying to cach them in her mouth. To bad she was failing...

"Hey Sango, wana go up stairs and watch tv?" Kagome asked as she threw away her now empty can.

"Sure. The guys can get there own food. Plus i dont feel like watching them play video games for the next 4 hours..." Sango picked up the now dirty cearal bits off the floor and threw them away. "But how are we guna get past them with all the food?"

Kagome just smirked as she poked her head out the door way to look at the video game playing teens on the couch. She looked back to Sango, who held the box of Cherios to her chest as if some one wanted to jerk them from her.

"Easy. We Smuggle!"

Sango gave a light laugh as she got into the 'smuggling' postion as her friend.

Slowly, they crept out the kitchen and put thier backs to the wall. They held there food to there chests and slowly started to grapevine **(A/N: if you dont know what grapvine is, then you obviosly dont play sports. its where you walk side ways but you swich your feet. like left over right then right over left...eh...hard to explain...on with the story)** towards the staris.

Both teen age girls were quietly muttering the words "smuggle smuggle smuggle smuggle" over and over as they inched thier ways to the stairs.**(A/N: me and my friends brooke and michelle do this allll the time. very amusing...O.o back to the story...)**

They were about half way to the stairs when a loud, deep voice boomed threw the house.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING WITH ALL THE FOOD!"

Both girls 'eep'ed as they dashed up the stairs screaming for dear life as the to boys got up to chase them. They reached the door and slamed it shut with a 'thud' then locked it with a 'click'.

The girls burst out with a fit of giggles as the yells from the protesting boys fell on deaf ears.

"All right Kagome. This, is war." Came Inuyashas muffled voice after the girls caught thier breath.

"That goes for you too, Sango" Miroku soon fallowed.

The girls looked at each other then back to the shadows playing from under the door, until finaly they where gone.

Down stairs the boys got into some hiding places so that when the girls came down, they would be in just the right spot to ambush them. Now they played the waiting game.

Minutes later, Kagome and Sango tentivly came down the stairs, to find...Nothing. The boys were no where in sight.

Kagome started to the couch to change the channel as Sango went to get some cans of pepsi.

Just as Kagome got infront of the couch, she was hit by Inuyasha jumping out of the close by closet and they both came tumbling down to the couch. Inuyasha ontop of Kagome.

"Ha. I win. Now wheres my food wench?" Inuyasha growled out playfully as a loud 'SMACK' fallowed by the yell of 'PERVERT!' rang out around the house.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. It was just some fun"

0000000000000

He was pissed.

Did she honestly think she could get away from him?

No one got away from him.

No one.

"92...93...94..."

He kept his pull-ups at a stedy tempo.

"95...96...97..."

Some one yelled from down the hall about it being 4 in the morning and him needing to shut the fuck up, but he just ignored it.

"You, Kagome Higurashi, have set your fate." He spoke aloud to no one but him self. Hey, he was insane wasnt he?

"I was going to end it all quick and painless...well...not that painless...but not torcher either.." His face twisted into a snarl.

"But now my dear, you will pay. You will be mine. And you will suffer." He gave a evil, sicking smile.

"98...99...100..."

"Thats it, Your done."

0000000000000

**A/N: OOOO kaaayy...so that was my next chapter. like i said above im moving and junk. so i havnt had time. schools out now, so i can update sooner. only review if you want. i dont really desurve it so if you do, i will love you for ever! (...exept you. you know who you are. you fucked up awile ago)**

**-sarah-**


	9. Helpless

**Ok. i know i havnt updated in FOR EVER. but i think i should do it right now. i just updated my story "karmas a bitch". If you havnt read it, cheak it out. its got more reviews then this one. and one less chapter.**

**so. check it out yes? its my pride and joy. and i have been told its very very very very very good. so...yeah..**

**ANY WAYS! ON TO CHAPTER...9? WOOWW**

**Disclaimer: dont own a thing..(tear)**

**0000000000000**

Helpless

_By: INU-sarah_

**0000000000000**

Kagome was sitting happily on the sofa infront of the tv.

Sango and the guys had gone home about an hour ago, and she was now watching the 10 O'clock news.

Her Mom still wasnt home yet. She had called and told her she had to work late, and also told her about Sotas where abouts. He was spending the night out tonight.

So here she sat, watching the news, all by her lonesome.

Suddenly her attackers face came up on the screen and she felt her stomach do a flip.

She turned up the volume on the tv and listend intently.

_"Police have notified us telling that the Rapest Naraku Onigumo has escaped this evening and is at large once agian." _Kagome froze and her heart droped, but she still listend on. _"This man is extreamly dangerous. If you have any-" _The man on tv stoped momentarly and put a had up to his ear peice. Getting some more news.

_"I have just been informed that police investogaters found a note that had been under his matress. The note said "Higurashi will be mine." Police are russhing the the Higurashi residence as we speak-"_

The man went dead as the tv turned off.

..Only Kagome didnt do it..

**0000000000000**

Inuyasha spitt his coke all over the tv as he heard what the anchor man had said. That bastard! Did he honestly think he could get away with this!

Inuyasha ran out his door in nothing but sweat pants, but not befor grabing his keys, and sped down the road. Strait to his girl friends house.

**0000000000000**

Kagome gasped as all the power in her house went off.

He was here.

He was here, and he was going to get her.

She couldnt move. Struck to the core by raw fear, she was frozen in her spot.

The window upstairs shaderd and broke the silence in the pitch black house.

She had to move. Now.

She bolted out the front door and ran right into a strong hard chest.

She looked up hoping to see golden eyes.

But instead, she saw blood red.

**0000000000000**

Inuyasha honked his horn as he sped down the streets.

He had to get to her on time. He just had to.

What happend if he was all ready there?

Would he kill her?

Would he rape her?

Would he raper her, then kill her?

His eyes flashed red as he pressed on the gas peddle even harder**  
**

**0000000000000**

Kagome strugled to get free, but Narakus arms where like iron straps around her.

Her heart pownded in her chest as Naraku put a napkin to her nose and held it to her.

Kagomes movments slowed until she was completly still. Shouldnt she pass out now? She could still see every thing that was happening...Still feel Narakus arms holding her up...What was going on?

Naraku swoopped down and picked her up in his arms. Kagome tried to scream. She tried to fight. But she just couldnt. Her whole body flet numb. She couldnt move her mouth open to scream. Even if she could, she doubted any thing would come out.

All could do was watch and breath. And hope to god some one would save her.

As they got about half way down the dark steps. Sirens could be heard in the distance, slowly getting louder. Kagome felt momentary releife fill her, but it was shaderd as Naraku jumped into some bushes. Just right of the long stair case.

Unknown to Kagome, Naraku had hidden there sents, making it seem like they dissiperd from the world with a flash.

They sat there, about 10 yards from the steps, and wached as about 20 police men ran up the stair case with all there might.

Kagome could feel tears filling up in her eyes. But stubornly blinked them away. It wasnt fair! She could be saved! But she couldnt do any thing! All she would have to do is kick a bush, and they would find her!..but she couldnt. She couldnt even move a finger. Naraku held her to make sure she saw her would be heros where so close in her reach, but she couldnt get them to find her.

Why do this? Did this sick bastard really find it so amusing that she was helples?

He was about to make his acape as another figure started running up the stairs.

Kagome was crying now. Her face was completly void of any movment, but salt water fell from her eyes.

Inuyasha. He had all ways been there to save her. Just like now. But he couldnt. He didnt know she was right there. Right next to him. This was killing her inside.

Naraku silently slid into the darknes, Kagome in his arms.

**0000000000000**

Inuyasha was pissed.

His eyes where flashing from gold to red, then back agian.

This man was going to _pay._

He just reached his girl friends house, glad to see the police all ready there. It gave him the slightest bit of hope.

But, once he got to the top of the stairs. All hell erruped.

That BASTARD had taken his **_MATE!_**

Finaly, eyes stoped flashing, and stayed one shade.

Inuyasha took off down the streats. With glowing red eyes.

**0000000000000**

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

Kagomes eyes slowly slid open, but she still could only see black..

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

She tried to rub her eyes, but her wrists where bound above her head. She also noticed, she could move them slighly.

_Drip..._

She tried to stand up, but like her wrists, they too, where bound.

_Drip..._

What the hell was that dripping?

Thats when she noticed she was soked to the bone and the driping was right above her. Keeping her from drying.

Suddenly, without warning, light shined threw a door way on her left. The outline of a man, she guess to be Naraku, stood in the door way.

She opend her mouth, to her suprize, and managed to get out a small raspy whisper.

"what are you going to do to me?"

Naraku smirked. And with his slimy voice, came his horrid answere.

"Have fun."

**0000000000000**

**A/N: i know you all hate me right now. But PLEASE no flames.**

**i will tell you right now. Kagome will NOT i repeat NOT be rapped in this fic. i hate rape and all fics that have it. So that will NOT happen to her in this fic. its a horrible thing and i will not have it in my fic. It might come close to it. but it will never happen.**

**thanks and please review**

**-sarah-**


	10. Crash

**A/N: nope. not dead. i know you all thought i was, but im not. haha. IM SOOOOO SOORRRYYY!!! i havnt updated in MONTHS! ah! So, i thought i would because theres nothing for me to do..**

**SO. i got the open door blaring and i think its time for an update!**

**Disclaimer: all these months and nothing has changed. i dont own nothing!**

**0000000000000**

**Crack.**

_By: INU-sarah_

**0000000000000**

Inuyasha ran blindly down the streets of late night tokyo. Growling and pulsing a dark red the whole way. He had to find her. He had to save her. And he had to beat the living shit out of the man who took her.

With another fearal rawr, he lept high into the sky. jumping from roof top to roof top at break-neak speeds.

**0000000000000**

Naraku walked into the dark room with a smug smile on his face. He stoped once he came to be infront of Kagome.

"So. Little girl. Arnt so tough now are you? Want to try that shit you pulled at our last incounter agian?" He smirked and crouched befor her. Making them face to face.

Kagome pulled all of the will power she had in her to spit right in his face, eficently removing the smirk on his face, and make one come to hers.

Naraku calmly wiped his face clean with his hands and then them on his old torn jeans. He stood up slowly.

"I see. So thats how this is going to be...Good. I was all most afraid you wouldnt fight back. What would be the fun in that? But let me tell you _Kagome_.."

He swiftly back handed her across the face, making her head turn with a jerk. He reached down and pulled her chin so she could look him in the eyes. She had a small dribble of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes, burning back at his with nothing but hate and anger. He smirked agian.

"I will make your stay here, Even more painful then it could be." He threw her face from his hand and turned and angryly stalked away from her towards the still open door. Then slamed it shut. once agian drowning the room in darkness.

Kagome was beyond pissed. Had he acualy HIT her!? No one. I repeat. NO one, got away with that and didnt get somthing in return. She looked up her eyes slightly ajusting to the dark. She could bearly make out the shape of her hands. She blinked a few times as water droplets got into her eyes. Most of her body had its feeling back, but she still couldnt move. Her waist was still numb. But she could bearly feel the tiny needles in them. Telling her, that soon, her legs would soon be like the rest of her body. Fully operational.

All she had to do was wait.

Wait. And think of a plan to get the hell out of here with as little damage she could.

**0000000000000**

The morning rays peered over the horison and shined down onto the city of tokyo. All people and all animals just starting to rouse from the night of sleep.

That is, exept for a certan Inu hanyou gone demon.

His heart beat was at a sicking pace. He needed to rest. He needed to sleep. But the demon in control simply stomped all ideas of stoping down. There was no way in hell he was going to stop. He had searched all night for the one he loved. But he just couldnt find any thing. Not her sent. Not her arua. Nothing.

His Kagome was gone. And he couldnt get her back.

He looked at the slightly still noticeabul moon and howled long heartbreaking. After the heartpained cry died, he fell to his back, passing out right in the middle of Tokyo Japan.

**0000000000000**

Sango ran all the way to Mirokus house. Not stoping or slowing once.

She reached her destination and didnt even bother nocking on the door, and ran right inside and up to his room.

She threw open the door and ran to the bed with a body inside it, slightly moving with each breath it took.

"MIROKU!" she screamed and jumped on the blob all at once.

Miroku shot up just in time for Sango to knock him back on his back. Her stradiling his waist.

Now, if it hadnt been for the next words from her lips, he would of taken advantage of this perfect possition. But. That wasnt the case now was it?

"NARAKU HAS KAGOME!"

**0000000000000**

When she had passed out, she didnt know. But what she did know though, was she was now in a diffrent room, and instead of sitting, she was standing face to face with a wall. Her face inches from it. Her arms were spred apart horizontaly, shackled to hard cold wall. Making her a human "T".

The room was a bit brighter then the other. And there wasnt any ice cold water driping on her from above. Then she relized she was still dripping wet, and shivering violently for it.

A door from some where behind her burst open and she heard foot steps coming at her, eckoing off the hard walls and back.

"Now. Little girl. We know you can dish out pain. But lets see if you can take it." with that Naraku droped somthing that sounded like a rop hitting the ground with a small 'thump'

_**CRACK**_

Kagomes eyes widend and she cried out loudly when a searing hot pain lashed across her back. The water on her dripping body making it hurt even more.

"Ah. That was a beautiful cry from a beautiful girl. I bet it will be even better when your screaming my name from under me wont it?"

Kagome nearly choked. What!? Oh No. That was NOT happening. She would rather die, then be toched by that scum.

Gritting her teeth loudly and blinking back tears, she retorted in the meanest, angryest voice she could.

"Go fuck yourself!"

_**CRACK**_

She gasped threw her tightly clenched teeth when another leather slap hit her, this time on her leg. But she would not alow herself to scream or cry. She wouldnt let this ass hole have pleasure from her pain.

"So. Trying to be a big girl and not cry? You know you want to. Dont worry though. I figured this much from you. But I shall fear not. You will break. They all ways do."

_**CRACK**_

Again the hard lether whip crashed aginst her body. Blood was leaking threw her wet grey shit and jeans. One long slash was going from her left sholder to her right hip. Another going across her left leg horizontaly. And now, her newest blow, and probably the most painfull, was going from her back to over her right sholder. But the top of the wip hit last, pulling over her sholder and hitting just above her right breast.

She couldnt hold in the small cry that escaped her tightly shut mouth.

She heard Naraku walk up towards her, and her body tenced even more if possible. What was he up to now?

He didnt stop until she was flush aginst the wall, and him on her back. Her fresh wounds burned as he pushed onto her, but still, she kept quiet.

"Is this turning you on as much as it is for me?" He said in a hushed whisper. He pressed his pelvis into the small of her back and her eyes widend as he rubbed himself on her.

His face was pressed right next to hers. He licked the shell of her ear and then down her neck. There he pulled her shirt to the side slightly and revealed her colar bone, with a lash of blood going right over it.

Very slowly, he racked his toung across the wound and she hissed in pain. She jerked as far from his mouth and toung as she could and said in a deadly low whisper.

"Get the **fuck** off me."

Naraku smirked and slowly pulled away form her, making sure to press on the bleeding wounds on her back. Furthing her pain.

"I knew you would be a hard dimond to break."

_**CRACK**_

"Good thing I love a good challange."

**0000000000000**

**A/N: ahh!! bad whip bad whip bad whip!!!**

**MUWAHAHA dont you love suspence?**

**any ways.**

**reviews are lovely.**

**-sarah-**


	11. Broken

**A/N: NOT DEAD. JUST TIED UP WITH FAMILY CRAP!**

**any ways. guna cut this short. im sure you all want the story now.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any thing!**

**0000000000000**

**Broken**

_By: INU-sarah_

**0000000000000**

Sesshomaru stood on the roof of a very tall building, looking out over all of Tokyo. His eyes hard and cold, scaning threw every face he could see, every body that walked by, and every move made, like a hawk. A gust of wind came by and tossed his hair here and there, but he remain stock still.

He was searching for his brother. And even though many people would find this way stupid and pointless, they didnt know his eyes could see for miles and miles, yet still give every thing there proper color, shape, and motion. But another thing that was helping his search, was that he could find Inuyasha's aura with his own.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and slowly let his demon arua expand outwards. He found smaller, weaker auras from other 2 bit demonds. But not Inuyashas.

A little further...

Still, he didnt feel the shock he usally did when he clashed auras with Inuyasha.

Further..

He felt a small jolt of energy coming from the west. He pressed further in that direction..

Sesshoumarus eyes flew open when the hairs on the back of his neak stood on end.

He Had found Inuyasha.

**0000000000000**

Naraku paced back and forth in his chamber. Periodicly glancing at the small TV screens that displayed the young miko he had kidnapped, from 3 diffrent angles. He growled when the stinging in his face returned. He reached up and toched the stinging, then glared at his own hand when he saw the blood on it.

The bitch had passed out from pain after only hitting her with the whip about 7 or 8 times. Even though she had passed out, He had tried to continue his torchure on her, with or without her feeling it.

Big Mistake.

when the whip was about to crash over her all ready bleeding back once more, it was sent back at him, and hit him in the face. Thus causing the pain he was suffering now.

Walking over the the 'sleeping' girl, he had noticed a small faint glow around her body. It was pink, and radiated warmth. And when he went to toch it, it shocked him and pushed him back a few feet.

The damn bitch STILL managed to hurt him when she wasnt even awake!

Naraku growled once agian and threw the monitors off the table, causeing them to explode and spark when the hit the ground.

What was with this girl? Never had ANY of his 'toys' pissed him off like this girl had. She wasnt afraid of him, she didnt scream and beg to keep her life, and she didnt cry for shit! What the fuck was with her!?

"Calm down Naraku..She will break. They all ways do.."

With that his slimy smirk returned to his face as he ponderd his next mode of torcher...

**0000000000000**

Sango and Miroku sped as fast as they could to the sunset shrine. Once there, they raced up the long stair case and into the small home at the top.

Flinging open the door first, Miroku was instantly tackled by about 6 cops. Ms. Higurashi came to the front to see what had caused all the noise.

"Oh! Please! Get off him! Hes one of my daughters friends! He didnt do any thing!" Ms. higurashi was back in tears by the word 'daughter'. She and the police men stayed up all night waiting for some type of call, brick threw the window with a note on it, hell even a text message would of been fine! Just any thing! She had spent the night crying and hugging her daughters old Teddy bear...She never slept without it..even to this day..Though she does hide it away when her friends spend the night.

Sango opend the door to see Miroku with a black eye and his arms cuffed behind his back. She gave all the cops a blank look.

"Do you really think Naraku would just walk in here after seeing all the police cars out front?! Are you really that stupid?!"

The police looked shocked at first then they all sweat droped, and relunctanly let Miroku free, and returned to thier posts.

"Sango!" Kagomes mother broke down in a fit of sobs as Sango hurried over to her and embraced her in a hug. Sango was like a second daughter to Ms Higurashi.**(A/N: Does Kagomes mom even have a name other then Ms Higurashi or mama? they have never said her name in the tv show...werid.)**

Sango tried to sooth Kagomes mother the best she could without breaking into tears herself. She had to be stong for Ms Higurashi's sake.

Miroku walked over and sat on the couch, shortly fallowed by the two women. They along with the police, waited and watched for any sign of contact from the kidnapper.

**0000000000000**

Inuyasha's eyes slowly slid open to see a woman leaning over his frame. His eye sight was a little blury. But after a few short blinks the face cleard and it turned out to be Rin, his brothers mate.

"Oh Inuyasha! thank goodness your all right! Hold on. I will get you some water and tell Fluffy your awake.

Inuyasha just nodded slightly, seeing as it was the only thing he could do. But then regreted the movement after it caused him a splitting head ach.

"Inuyasha. I am pleased to see you are awake and seemingly well. However, I am angerd by your lack of contorl last night. What happend to cause you to lose your sanity?" Came a cool voice from the door way. Inuyasha didnt need to look to see who it was.

"Kagome has been kidnapped. Dont ya watch the news shit for brains?" Inuyasha retorted as he managed to get get up into a sitting position, after great effort.

Sesshomaru's cold mask broke and shock was clear on his face, but only for a split second. His demon blood was pulsing and craving to kill the bastard who had taken his brothers mate to be. He had known Kagome for as long as Inuyasha has. And though he never took to be best friends with her, he still loved the girl like his younger sister.

"I see. And do you know who has taken her, by any chance?" He spoke agian, but you could hear the growing anger in his voice.

"Yeah. That bastard Naraku Onigumo. And I have to find her.." Inuyasha tryed to stand but fell back onto the bed as the room started to spin. _'Damnit. Not now. I cant aford to waste time healing! This is bull shit!' _Inuyasha thought in anger.

"Rest Inuyasha. You cannot save the woman you love in this state. If you rush out now you could kill yourself from lack of energy. Cause I garentee your demon would take over once agian. Draining you physicaly, and emotionaly.By tomarrow I will have located your young miko and we can come up with a plan to retreive her. But if you wish to be any help in saving her, you need to rest and regain your strenth." Sesshomaru said as he swiftly walked towards the door.

"By tomarrow, Kagome could be dead." Inuyasha snarled from his place on the bed. Sesshoumaru halted but didnt turn to face his steaming brother.

"Have more faith in your mate, little brother. She is a strong girl. And almost as hard headed as you. Do you honestly think she would alow herself to die, by the likes of him?" Without waiting for an answer, Sesshomaru walked out of the room, and left the hanyou alone.

"No...I dont think Kagome will live threw this...I **know** she will."

With that, the Inu hanyou passed out into a dreamless sleep.

**0000000000000**

"Kanna...Come here."

A pale girl stepped forward and stood infront of Naraku, who was currently seated infront of a fire.

"Show me Kanna...What does the miko fear most..." He leaned over to the girl as she held up a mirror.

In the mirror there was a grey fog that swirled around until finaly, a picture appeared.

Naraku smirked. Typical teenage girl. He could of probably guess that was her biggest fear. He watched on as a few other things popped up here or there. Hmm. This would be very _very_ fun.

"Thank you Kanna. That will be all.." the small girl slunk back into the darkness from wich she came.

Naraku stood and walked towards the prison chambers where the miko still lay sleeping. This would be to easy.

Once inside the room, he walked over the the girl hanging by her wrists. She was still out cold, but he knew she would be waking soon. Perfect.

He reached out to her once agian, and was pleased when he noticed the faint pink glow was once agian gone.

Carfully toching his pointer finger to her forhead, he inserted every thing he could come up with, that would scare her shitless.

Now all he had to do was wait until she woke. Narakus smirk grew.

**0000000000000**

_Kagome walked around the school alone, looking for her friends._

_Why was she alone? She was never alone at school. Some one out of the group was all ways with her. _

_Turning a corner she saw Miroku and Sango chatting and walking down the hall. She ran to catch up with them._

_"Hey! Sango! Miroku! wait for me!" They turned around and looked at her. They both made a face and turned back around and started walking again._

_'Huh?' Kagome thought. 'That was werid..maybe they didnt see me.' She ran after them and finaly caught Sangos arm. Said girl turned angrily to her and jerked her arm free. _

_"What do you think your doing Bitch?! Dont fucking touch me!" Sango turned back and started to walk away once more._

_Kagome was stunned. She tried agian. "Sango? Whats wrong with you? Dont you reconize me?" Kagome asked with a hurt look._

_"Of course I know who you are. Your Kagome Higurashi. The biggest slut in school. Now get away from me. Come on Miroku. Lets go befor we catch somthing."_

_Miroku just nodded and glared once more at Kagome. What was going on? She wasnt a slut! That was Kikyo! Not her!_

_"Sango! Miroku! Please! You know I am not like that! Thats Kikyo!" _

_**SLAP!**_

_Kagome held her burning cheak and looked up to a fuming Sango._

_"How dare you speak to me about my best friend that way! Sango pulled her hand back to hit Kagome agian but Miroku stepped in.  
_

_"Come now Sango. Do not waste your strenth and time on one such as her. Shes not worth it." With that, the two walked away._

_Kagome couldnt beleave this! What the hell was going on here?!_

_She turned her head when she heard some giggleing coming from down the hall. She turned down said hall and froze right in her spot. What she saw made her want to cry and scream at the same time._

_Inuyasha had Kikyo up aginst the lockers and was kissing her neck. Kikyo was giggling and moaning here or there when he hit a sensitive spot._

_"Inu...INUYASHA! What are you doing!?" Kagome sprinted as fast as she could at the two, but stoped when Inuyasha pushed Kikyo behind her and glared at Kagome with all his might. _

_"Bitch. What the fuck do you think your doing here?" He grounded out threw clenched teeth._

_"Inuyasha..Whats going on? Miroku and Sango..They where treating me like I was a common slut like Kikyo! I didnt-" Kagome sentence was cut short as she found herself pushed aginst the wall and off the floor. Inuyashas clawed hand around her throut._

_"Inu...(gasp)..yash...What are you...doing.." she struggled out as his grip tightened. _

_"Dont you talk that way about my mate agian fucking cunt. Why dont you go fuck a dog like the bitch you are?" He tossed her to the floor and started to walk away. Kikyo laughing and giggling the whole time._

_Kagome held onto her throut as blood seeped into her hand. Inuyasha had nicked her with his claws. Her eyes started to water as she watched his fading figure._

_"No...Inuyasha...I love you.." A sob racked her body. She suddenly felt strong hands grab her sholders and jerk her to her feet._

_The hands turned her around to face the person who liffted her up, and she nearly screamed. She was looking strait into dark red eyes._

_"Now my sweet. Where were we befor you decided to be a little bitch and fight me? Oh yes. Right about here.." Naraku reached under her shirt and grabbed her cheat painfully._

_"INUYASHA! PLEASE! HELP!" Inuyasha turned slightly to look back, and busted out laughing at her, then continued on his way with Kikyo on his arm. _

_Kagome drooped her head as Naraku started to pull her towards the girls bathroom once agian. She felt so weak all of a sudden. She couldnt bring herself to fight back any more. _

_She layed there. Crying on the bathroom floor, as Naraku had his way with her._

**0000000000000**

Naraku watched the girl crying in her sleep from the door way. This was just to easy! Soon she would wake up and he would put his final plan into action.

His dimond was breaking. And he was loving every minute of it.

**0000000000000**

**(A/N: I should just leave it here...but i think i will be nice seeing as how i havnt updated in forever.)**

Kagome woke up with a jerk and started crying and screaming. She grabed at her body, as if making sure it was really her.

"INUYASHA!!!!" She broke down on the floor and started crying. That was by far the WORST nightmare she has EVER had. After a few minutes she calmed down and stared at the floor. _'what made me dream that? that was awfull..'_ her mind was pulled back to the real world when she heard a familar voice.

"Kagome!!!"

Kagome thought her heart stoped beating for a few seconds.

The door to her chamber was broken down and Inuyasha came running in like a mad man.

"Oh My God! Kagome! Im so glad your all right!!!" Inuyasha nelt down next to her and took her into the biggest hug he could with the chains still tieing her to the wall.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome started crying agian. _'Jeez. let Sango change me into a girly girl and I've all ready cried countless of times within 3 days!'_ that thought quickly left her mind as Inuyasha kissed her.

God she missed him so much! She was terrified she wasnt going to get to see him agian..

_**BANG!**_

Inuyasha slowly pulled away from Kagome to look her in the eyes.

"Ka..Kagome..." Inuyasha toched her face with his palm..as blood started to leak from the corners of his mouth.

Inuyashas body went limp as he fell to the floor. Dead.

"No...NO! INUYASHA!!" Kagome looked to the door that was now nocked off its hinges.

There stood Naraku. With a still smoking pisstol in his hands.

This was to much. First being kidnapped. Then torcherd. Then the dream. Now, when Inuyasha has actually found her...Hes killed!

Kagomes mind was shattering. Her will to live slowly leaving her. Was she dieing? Why did she just suddenly not care if Naraku killed her or let her live?

Kagomes body went limp and she fell to the floor. Still awake, but to weak to even want to move. She layed there, empty eyes looking out to no where but every where.

Naraku walked over to the broken girl. His smirk never leaving his face. Knealing down, he ran his hand up and down the side of her body, loving the feel of the little skin that was showing where her shirt had ridden up.

"You will not resist me any more. Will you Kagome."

He was answerd with not even a blink from the girl in question.

**0000000000000**

**A/N: WELL THEN. i think that was a pretty good chapter if i do say so myself. **

**sorry for the wait. this storys all most done though. maybe like 2 more chapters.**

**woo!**

**i promis i will have another chapter up by...saturday.**

**reviews are fun.**

**and sarah likes fun.**

**-sarah-**


	12. Safe

**So. I rememberd i left both my storys at cliffys. **

**MY BAD! AH!**

**lol. so. im going to be updating now...you can all put down the pich forks...**

**Disclaimer: dont own a thing!**

**also. i cant believe some of you though I actually KILLED inuyasha! are yall nuts?!**

**0000000000000**

**Safe**

_By: INU-sarah_

**0000000000000**

Naraku smirked as he felt the broken girls lips with his thumb. This is exactly what he wanted. Though he had to admit, she was pretty fun to break, even if it took longer then his liking.

He looked over to the dead body that was her hanyou lover. And his smirk widened.

He was briliant. Simply briliant. Why you ask? Oh it was quite simple.

He stood and strode over to the bleeding corps and nelt next to it.

With a swift movement, he slashed is newly formed tentical arm strait threw his torso. A cloud of smoke engulfed the room, and once it cleared, a small wooden doll lay befor him. Broken in half.

Stupid wench. She never even noticed when he took a small, silver hair that was left on her shirt when he pressed aginst her just hours befor.

For a miko. She sure was stupid. She had kissed a demon puppet, and didnt even know.

He stood back up, and headed for the door. He would let her stew in her own pain for a while. Then be back to finish somthing he started long, long ago. And he would FINALY have what is his.

His sinister laughter eckoed the chamber and halls as he walked back to the room with now new and fixed monotors.

Yes. Soon he would have what he desired most.

**0000000000000**

Inuyasha bolted strait up in bed. Something wasnt right. He could sense somthing was extreamly wrong with Kagome, even worse then being kidnapped. But why? How could her being gone possibly be worse?

Unless..

_'No...'_

Could Naraku have already completed his task? Could he already..

No. He couldnt bring himself to finish that though. Kagome was strong. Kagome wouldnt stop until she was dead.

But what poor little Inuyasha didnt know was, what would happen, if she was dead inside?

He stood from his bed and walked to his door. It was 6 in the morning. His brother had better kept his promis and found his future mate.

That thought alone made him sprint from his room, down the stairs, and to the study he knew to be his brothers. Throwing open the door, Inuyasha was greeted with the sight of Sesshoumaru typing away on his labtop. He nodded his head to the seat infront of him, a signal for Inuyasha to sit down.

"So. What do you got?" Inuyasha asked as he took his seat.

Sesshoumaru didnt answer right away, but instead finished typing, then leaned back in his seat and looked at Inuyasha. Finally. He spoke.

"I regret to inform you. I do not know your mikos exact location." he paused as Inuyasha issued a feral growl, but then continued. "Though I have a theroy where she could be." Inuyashas ears perked slightly. He much rather be told the exact location of Kagome, but an idea was better then nothing.

"I did research on this Naraku, and found something interesting. He has done a total of 18 rape cases. 4 of wich were just on the side of the road, or in a dark alley late at night. With ordinary women or young girls. But the other 14, all had some sort of spiritual power. Every time he raped one of them he gained some of thier strength. If he can rape one more miko, all the spritual power hes collected over time will gather in the pit of his stomach, and create a tainted Shikon jewl. Inuyasha, do you know what this means?"

Inuyasha gave a blank stare and shook his head 'no'. Sesshoumaru sighed heavily.

"It means Kagome is in grave danger. If he gets his hands on her..He will have more power then me and you combined. No one can stop him if he contains a tainted Shikon jewl." Sesshoumaru's cold face slipped and concern filled his eyes. If Naraku finished what he started, not only would they lose Kagome, but the world would fall victim to the bastard Naraku Onigumo.

Inuyashas head was reeling. This couldnt be happening. It _couldnt_ be. But wait...

"Didnt you say you had an idea as to where she is?"

"I was getting to that little brother. There are only 3 places he can take them for thier powers to be converted into him. First. The mountians. As if to be close to the heavens. Second. Undergrown. As if to be close to the hells. and Third. Over water. As if to represent the Limbo between the first two." Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So all we have to do is cheak every moutain, basement, and body of water to find her?! Great! Just fucking great!" Inuyasha retorted sarcasticly. Did Sesshoumaru know how LONG that would take!?

"Relax little brother. I told you she is to be the last one, thats 3 places, for 15 girls. Looking at the recorded rapes, 5 have been on Mt. Fugi. 5 have been in diffrent types of basements. And only 4 have been over water. So that is where we shall find your miko."

Inuyasha lifted his head from his hands to look at Sesshoumaru. He felt like he could kiss him. But then he shuderd at the thought. Gross..

"Does it have to be an ocean? Or lake? or what?!" Inuyasha was standing and leaning over Sesshoumaru's desk. His claws digging into the fine wood.

"No little brother. Though, the last rape on water was done in a lake. Lake Jio to be exact. Just 5 miles from here. I sugest you get going, call me if you find any thing." Without so much as a word Inuyasha was out the door.

**0000000000000**

Kagome was in a daze. Nothing made sense to her any more. What was the point of living if Inuyasha was dead..?

A light tricklet of water started down her cheak. Her cold emotionless eyes slowly gaining a spark.

_'Why?...why did he have to die?..It wasnt him Naraku was after..this..this is all my fault..'_ More tears fell down her face.

_'Its not fair..we were just starting to get close..!' _Anger started to boil under her skin. The spark in the back of her eyes started growing.

looking to her left for the body of her loved one, she was shocked to find nothing. Not even a drop of blood...

_'Thats strange..maybe he moved me out of the other room? or maybe he got rid of his body already...'_

At that thought even more tears ran down her cheaks. As Kagome lay on the cold hard floor, she started thinking of any thing that she could do to get away from this man. This place. Inuyasha was her last hope...but now that he was dead. She was all she had. She could just lay there and take what Naraku would do to her, which would eventually end up with her death, but she new Inuyasha wouldnt of wanted that. He would of wanted her to fight, get free, and live on...and be happy. Even if it wasnt with him.

With new found strenth, Kagome started searching her mind for any way she could escape this hell.

**0000000000000**

Inuyashas car screached to a halt on the dirt path by the docks.

Lake Jio was a giant proud lake. More of an ending sea then a lake though. Most people who fished or stayed there, were of higher class. There were no boats in the docks, but only yatches. The huge party boats sloshed around the surface from the small waves and there where dozens of them.

Inuyasha took a tentive sniff.

Then another..

Then one more..

"Kagome!" He picked up her sent. It was faint, almost like it had been half-assed coverd, but he new it was hers.

Fallowing her trail, he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial 6. A cool voice soon answerd.

"Yes?"

"Ive found her sent. Get your ass and the police down here now. Im not waiting for you."

"Very well. Be carefull. Little brother." with that the phone went dead, and Inuyasha sprinted to the boat on the very end.

It was a older looking yatch, but still large in stature. The whole thing was coverd with rust. The sails were ripped and torn, as if they had been used durring great storms. It reminded Inuyasha of a ghost ship, but he quickly returned to the matter at hand.

Swiftly jumping from the dock to the boat, Inuyasha stealthy seached the caverns. Looking for the girl that stole his heart.

**0000000000000**

Naraku walts into the room were Kagome still lay broken on the hard floor. "Hello. My puppet." He slurred out of victory.

Her back was to him, so he mist the hate that flashed in her eyes at his voice. But it was soon gone as Kagome blanked her eyes, and stared out into nothing.

Closing the distance between them, he pulled a ring of keys from his pocket, and quickly desposed of her shackles. Kagome staying stark still the whole time.

He hooked his arms under her legs and sholders and lifted her in the air and continued walking out the rusted door.

"We cant complete the plan in some rusted out dungeon, now can we."

As Naraku walked down the hall, Kagomes heart was pounding. She hadnt found a way she could fight him off yet. Granted, now that she was free from her shackles, it would be alot easyer. But the fact that Naraku was a Half demon, her odds of fighting him off were slim to none...

She needed some sort of distraction. Any thing. If she could catch Naraku off gard...she could at least go on instint. She just had to find an opening...

_"KAGOME!!"_ Inuyashas voice ripped threw the whole old boat like a blade threw hair. And Kagomes eyes widend, as well as Naraku's.

"Fuck. He cant be here now!" Naraku turned his head left and right, trying to find the Inu hanyous location. Kagome found her opening.

When Naraku hurned his head to face her, she threw her head towards his nose, and was satisfied when she heard a sick crack and felt small amounts of blood on her forehead.

Insantly Naraku dropped her and she made a mad dash for, well, any where! Screaming at the top her her lungs the whole way, _"INUYASHA!!"._

Almost instantly a latch from above her head opend and flooded the dark halls with light and she was temporaily blinded.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped from the deck into the rusted halls an envoloped her in a giant hug.

Kagome had no idea what was going on. First Inuyasha was killed, now hes here? Maybe he was never dead, and it was all a trick of Narakus? Or maybe shes gone completly insane. She really hoped it was the first.

"Inuyasha! I thought I would never see you agian!" She hugged him back just as tight, and sloftly cried into his chest. Damn. When had she started crying this much again?

Just then, Inuyasha jumped threw the latch and into the quickly darkening sky above, bearly missing a tentical rocketing towards them. Landing carefully with Kagome still in his arms, a fearal growl tore threw him as Naraku emurged from the boats basements as well.

"So. Pretty boy has come to save his lover. How touching. To bad you have to die!" Naraku dove for the two and Inuyasha pushed Kagome away right at the last second.

Both hanyous fell from the rust bucket and into the dark waters below it. A flash of white zipped threw the air, and thunder clapped soon after. Kagome ran to the side of the ship, as rain began to pour from the skys.

The only think she could see was black water. A few bubbles eruped from where they impacted the waters surface, but other then that, all signs of life was washed away into the abis.

Suddenly, Naraku came shooting out of the waters as a huge mass of tenticals. his torso seemed longer as well as his arms and legs. His body was almost as big as the ship where Kagome resided.

He turned to her and smirked, his mouth was bleeding, showing thier fight had kept going even in the cold murky water.

"Now then. Where was I?"

"RIGHT ABOUT HERE!" Inuyasha jumped out of the water like nothing and slammed Naraku in the bottom of his jaw, making him fall backwards into the water.

Inuyasha landed on the boat next to Kagome, but still kept his fighting stance up. His jaw seemed swollen and his clothes were torn here of there.

Suddenly, and on rush of tenticals hurtled his way, he easily avoided the first four, but the fith struck his right sholder, nocking him off balance, then the sixth got him right in the gut, going all the way threw to the other side.

Kagome was in shock. This couldnt be happening. Behind her she could hear Narakus posionous laugh ringing in her ears like the thunder around her, and infront of her...Inuyasha was crouched over, the tentical pulled from his stomach, and blood poured freely from the gapping hole.

"INUYASHA!!!" She wanted to sprint to his shaking form, but she was rooted to the boat.Vaguely she heard Narakus laugh boom with more force.

"Inuyasha..." She flinched when he started coughing up blood, and she managed to take a step towards him.

"Stop. Stay there Kagome... Im..Im fine. But you have to stay out of harms way..." he eruped in another coughing fit, and Kagome felt her heart shatering.

"And now, Half demon filth Inuyasha, PREPARE TO DIE!" Naraku shot one last tentical strait for Inuyashas heart, but..

"NO!! INUYASHA!!"

**0000000000000**

Sesshoumaru arived with Tokyo police just in time to see Kagome throw herself infront of a flying tentical, headed directly to Inuyasha.

His breath caught and his eyes widend as it struck her back...

**0000000000000**

Naraku just had a second to react as his tentical sank into his mikos back. He instantly knew it was her he struck by the stinging that started burning the tip.

He managed to stop the tentical from peirceing her all the way threw, and just about 4 inches in her back.

Damn. That was the last thing he needed right now.

**0000000000000**

Inuyasha felt like some one was choking him.

He couldnt feel the hole in his stomach or sholder.

He couldnt feel the ice cold rain falling on his sholders.

But he could feel however, Kagomes warm shallow breath on his neck, and her warm blood rolling down her back and onto his hands.

"Kagome" he spoke in a whisper into her ear. Thier blood was mixing as the rain ran down thier bodys.

"Why did you do that...Why didnt you stay away..?" It was starting to get hard for him to breath. He knew he would be ok, but Kagome...

"Because Inuyasha...your all ways protecting me..." She closed her eyes and slowly slipped into darkness.

"KAGOME!!"

"Pathetic Inu Hanyou. Its time for you death. I shall take the girl and get her back to health. Then, she and the world will be MINE!!" Lighting flashed behind him and Inuyasha saw little to no chance of coming of of this alive until..

"Naraku Onigumo! You are under arest for 14 rape and 15 kiddnapping charges, you have the right to remain silent any thing you..." Inuyasha looked up and saw his brother running to him and Kagome with paramedics as thousands of cops on boats, foot, and choppers, surrounded Naraku.

He knew they were both safe, and alowed himself to slip into the same darkness as Kagome.

**0000000000000**

**A/N: well! that only took FOREVER. but im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY I HAVNT UPDATED! AH! please dont kill me. lol. i will be updating my other story soon too! so keep an eye out!**

**sorry for all spelling errors and junk. but i didnt have time to fix and keep an eye out for them all cause its late and i have work at 6 in the morning. ah! i have to go to bed. like now. lol.**

**you dont have to review. i wouldnt blame you if you didnt. i dont really desurve them.**

**-sarah-**


End file.
